There is a known electric storage apparatus including a plurality of electric storage devices aligned in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction and a frame that holds the plurality of electric storage devices, in which air passages are formed along the electric storage devices (see JP 2012-190604 A, for example).
Since the air passages are discontinuous, the electric storage device described above suffers from high pressure loss and great temperature difference between the cooling medium flowing in the upstream part of the air passages and the cooling medium flowing in the downstream part of the air passages. The electric storage apparatus may be unable to adequately cool the battery cells located in the downstream part of the air passages.